


Toss A Coin

by AbsinthexMind



Series: Oh brother where art thou [56]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Singing, Song: Toss a Coin to Your Witcher (The Witcher), Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher), may be ooc, meant to have incesty feels, this damn song is hella addictive, whatever floats your boat though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: That damned song was stuck in everyone's head; including that of Geralt's sister.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Series: Oh brother where art thou [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/501493
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	Toss A Coin

"Toss a coin to your witcher, oh valley a plenty" her voice was like honey, dripping down Geralt's ears. In all honesty he loved the sound of his sister singing; the only joy and respite in his life. Just not that particular song. Ever since meeting Jaskier and him coming up with that obnoxious song, (y/n) hand't been able to stop singing it. Matters were made worse when he realized that his sister had taken a liking to the bard. Too much of a liking that Geralt would dare say she had a crush on him. The feeling would be mutual since Geralt had caught Jaskier's line of gaze falling on (y/n) numerous times. 

"That's enough." Geralt growls at her gently as she road atop of Roach. 

She meets his growl with a playful grin, the long jagged scar that traveled from her left eye to the edge of her mouth crinkled. Even so, (y/n) was beautiful to Geralt. A single yellow eye sparkles at him with the same energy and light that a child possessed. After all she had been through, the School of the Wolf could never extinguish that part of her that was still human."Why? You should be honored brother! Taverns are filled to the brim singing this song about you." 

The clopping of Roach's hooves against the ground and the soft chirping of birds up above kept the two company on their travels. 

Geralt rolled his eyes. "Jaskier did nothing but sugar what we are." 

"Friends to humanity?" (y/n) grins cheekily at him. 

She knew why Geralt had such a problem with the song. It held witchers on a pedestal, gave them a shine of glory when in reality the path to becoming one was not a kind one; as was evident on (y/n)'s face. A path that neither of them had chosen but accepted nevertheless. What else were they to do at such a young age? 

Self-consciously, (y/n) touches her face; completey losing her voice as she is taken back to those grueling days of training. Regret pulled at Geralt's heart. And many said witchers didn't feel normal human emotions. 

That was partly a lie. 

He wished for (y/n) to sing again. Even if it was that stupid song. It was better than the mournful silence that had wrapped them up. 

"Go on. Finish the song." 

Now timid, she simply shakes her head. "No it's okay. I know you don't like that song." 

Geralt cleared his throat and with a croak he sings out "At the edge of the world, Fight the mighty horde, That bashes and breaks you, And bring you the morn, oh. . ." 

He glances over his shoulder to his sister who held a soft smile that completely belonged to Geralt. The smile that proved Geralt wasn't an emotionless mutant. She parts her beautiful lips and croons "He thrust every elf, Far back on the shelf, High up on the mountain, From whence it came" 

His voice could never compare to (y/n)'s or even Jaskier's. But he knew that didn't matter to his sister. Over everyone else, she would always choose Geralt to be her partner. "He wiped out your pest, Got kicked in his chest, He's a friend of humanity, So give him the rest!" 

Of course he would never admit the fact that Jaskier's song was actually quite good; only when it was (y/n) singing.


End file.
